An Eagle And His French Friend
by Pricat
Summary: One shots reliving the friendship between Sam Eagle and Jean-Pierre Napeleon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I couldn't resist as my friends and I were talking about things and I felt like writing little stories about Sam and his adorable French friend, Jean so hope you guys like.**

**In this first little story, it's Spring and Jean and Sam are going on a picnic but Sam is hiding that he has a cold because he doesn't want to ruin things.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a Spring morning in the Napeleon-Eagle house and Sam was beginning to stir but the male blue feathered eagle male felt sick, like he had a cold plus was sneezing and coughing, feeling sick but he and zJean were going on a picnic and coukdn't ruin this for Jean.

He was getting up as he had bed feathers but brushing, smelling pancakes but we're going down sluggish entering but Jean was doing the Breakfast Ritual, Sam's favourite part of his day.

* * *

"Morning mon ami, you okay?" Jean asked flipping a pancake.

"I guess, but looking forward to the picnic." Sam said as he was putting maple syrup in his coffee, like the new macchiato at Starbuck's making Jean shake his head.

"Mon ami, pace yourself okay?" he said.

Sam was sneezing, which surprised Jean.

"Don't worry Jean, I'm fine." Sam lied.

Jean sighed as he was knowing his eagle was lying but couldn't stay mad at him because he was very cute but sensed he had a cold so was sighing but had made a picnic but hoped that he had made juice but it would help boost his immune system.

They were getting ready but Sam was still sneezing but had drank juice to sooth his throat so he woukdn't scare Jean because he cared about him a lot.

They were getting in the newly improved Le Maximum that a mechanic had helped Sam fix it up as a secret project but he was happy getting in as they were going to Griffth Park but Sam was still feeling sick but was hiding it from Jean.

"Mon ami, you sure you're okay?" Jean asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, Jeanbug." Sam said sneezing.

Jean sighed as they arrived at Griffith Park as they got out of the Le Maximum but helping Jean carry the picnic basket but we're climbing a hill, but a fever was starting as Sam was talking feverish.

"Sam!

You have a fever, you're burning up.

We gotta get you to bed, so you can rest." Jean said.

Sam was feeling sniffly and terrible as he admitted he had a cold but Jean knew that Sam hadn't ruined anything but knew what helped when his eagle was sick or hurt.

"Soft Eagle, warm eagle

Little ball of fluff.

Grumpy eagle, sleepy eagle.

huff, huff, huff." Jean sang.

A small smile crossed Sam's beak at that.

"Thanks Jeanbug, that helps a little." Sam said.

Jean was carrying him to the Le Maximum but on the way home, Sam was asleep but Jean smiled as he thought it was cute but when they got home, he was putting Sam to bed putting an ice pack on his blue feathered head.

He was making soup for him to help him feel better.

"I feel like Elsa, when she had the cold." Sam said blowing into tissues.

"You'll get better, but thanks." Jean said.

"For what, Jeanbug?" Sam asked.

You letting me take care of you, mon ami." Jean said.

Sam smiled feverish getting some rest.


	2. Bad Feather Day

**A/N**

**Here's the next one shot and felt like updating plus watching Bad Hair Day gave me inspiration because it's cool.**

**Sam is having a bad feather day, what we call a bad hair day but Jean helps him feel better.**

* * *

Sam wasn't in a good mood but he had been having a bad day which had brought the grumpy eagle back since he had screwed up case files, accidentally spilled coffee among things which had made the other police officers laugh at him, but it had just made Sam upset but wanted to screech which he had that had surprised everybody, except for Jean.

He could tell his eagle was having a bad day and knew that an eagle screech was loud enough to shatter a window or burst an eardrum but being around Sam, he was used to it but had seen his eagle leave making him sigh knowing he needed alone time but knew where he was going so would meet him there because his shift was almost over hearing officers snicker.

"What is it with your friend Jean, that he had a hissy fit?" one of them said which irked him but he had taught Sam to ignore jerks so was walking away because right now Sam needed him.

"My shift ended, so I'm going." Jean said.

* * *

Sam was in his and Jean's usual booth in their favourite coffeehouse but sighed as he felt bad for what had happened since today nothing had gone right and was about to order, feeling Jean hug him.

"How about we get ya some cocoa, and cake, chocolate cake?" Jean said making Sam feel a little better.

"I guess everybody's mad at me, even the chief." Sam said making Jean surprised because that was a lie but was explaining.

"Aw Sam, that's not true.

Plus who could stay mad, at a cutie like you?" Jean said.

Sam's blue feathered cheeks went pink but he felt giggly at that but was music to Jean's ears because he had been worrying about him all day.

"Sammy, everybody has bad feather days but we find a way to make things better." Jean told him.

He nodded drinking cocoa but eating cake which was helping him out but was getting sleepy making Jean understand knowing that his eagle wasn't fit to drive but put him in the passenger seat, getting in the driver's seat but was driving home, hearing Sam snore knowing he was having sweet dreams.

"You deserve sweet dreams, mon ami." Jean told himself pulling into the driveway of the house they shared but was taking him inside but was putting him in bed but going to work.

He then came to bed later climbing in beside Sam wrapping his arms around Sam in a hug which made the eagle male feel better.

He was feeling better but sighed as he was going to have good dreams.


	3. Adopting A Little Eagle

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope peopke like.**

**Jean and Sam adopt a little female eaglet Sam names Liberty but they become family of sorts plus it gives Sam a second chance at fatherhood.**

* * *

Jean and Sam were at the a potion agency picking out a kid since they planned to adopt one as they lived together but hadn't found the right one they were looking for but Sam felt something or somebody playing with Sam's feet, a toddler eagle covered in dark blue feathers with blue eyes bit Jean saw Sam smirk at it picking it up gently sitting on the floor with it, along with Jean.

"Wherd did you come from little one, as you're very cute." Sa said seeingbthe owner smirk knowing they had found what they were looking for seeing them nod.

"Yes we have, she's perfect." Jean said as Sam agreed.

The little female eaglet wax attached to the both of them especially Sam making Jean underdtand. But found it cute.

"It's okay Liberty, Daddy and Uncle Jean have ya and not letting you go." Sam whispered to her while Jean was filling in the paperwork because the three year old was upset but Sam's cuddles were calming her making Jean smile, knowing once Sam had been a father since he had read his file knowing Liberty was helping him.

"It's all taken care of, she's all yours." they heard the owner of the shelter say making Sam very happy.

"Let's go home sweetie." Samsaid softly as he was carrying her gently into the Le Maximum but at home they were having fun plus was carrying her on his back in the house as Jean was recording on his camera phone hearing Liberty giggle melting Sam's heart like when Jean and him first hugged.

"Uncle Jeanbug, why you crying?" Liberty asked.

"It's a grown up thing sweetie, plus your daddy never acts like this, playing with you." Jean told her ruffling her hair feathers that were all fluffy since all eaglet's had fluffy hair feathers.

* * *

That evening or early morning the Pitter-patter of little talons entered Jean and Sam's room as she was scared because it was her first night here and she wanted to sleep with her dads where she felt safe like in Sam's wings earlier.

"Daddies, can I sleep with you?" she asked but both Jean and Sam wwre deep sleepers so in a way it was like they said yes snuggling nearest to Sam whom she considered her father.

She went straight to sleep but later that morning, Sam was surprised seeing Liberty asleep beside him guessing she hated sleeping alone so felt safe near him and Jean watching her sleep seeing Jean watch his friend take good care of their new daughter.

"I care about Liberty a lot Jeanbug, but it gives me a second chance at fatherhood since Ladt time, I wasn't good at it." Sam admitted stroking Liberty's head gently.

A certain lullaby he used to sing to his kids when they were Liberty's age and scared of the dark, always wanting him to cuddle their fear away feeling tears sting his eyes.

"Daddy, Yoj okay?" Liberty said beginning to stir staying in the cuddle.

"Yes sweetie, I guess you don't like sleeping alone right?" Sam to,d her.

"Yes like at the shelter, but it's okay because I have you and zJean to take care of me and love me." Liberty to,d him.

Sam was feeling her hug him.


	4. Easing Worry

**A/N**

**Here's more and this one was inspired by something my guy friend Artie and I were talking about at Starbucks about Jean and Samhaving separation anxiety when they're away from each other too long.**

**Jean has to go on a CIA retreat without Sam, which makes the eagle male sad but at least they can use tumblr to send each other fan mail.**

* * *

"C'mon Jeanbug do you really have to go, to some retreat?" Sam asked a few nights later because the CIA retreat was coming up but Jean was going which made Sam sad because he didn't want to be apart from his sweet Jean, because they were so very close making Jean sigh.

He knew that he would miss his eagle too but he had no choice but to go, or their boss would be mad if Jean didn't go sighing because they were very close since that first case Tney had solved together wrapping his arms around Sam in a hug since Tne both of tnem loved doing that among other things.

Jean was on the couch with Sam humming but giving him cuddles which was soothing the blue feathered eagle male because he would miss Jean until he came back making him understand kissing Sam's head which had a bump on it from accidentally being hit in the head earlier.

"Everything will be okay mon ami, I promise plus we can talk on tumblr remember?" Jean told him.

"I know but I'll miss you Jeanbug, because we always hang out and have fun but I get it." Sam told him making Jeanunderstand but was stroking his blue feathered shoulder which was soothing Sam.

* * *

That next morning Jean was already up but going through what he called the Breakfast Ritual plus later he would be going to Tne reyreat but was making pancakes to cheer his blue rose up, knowing Samhated being apart from him for too long but he hated being away from Sam too long too so used tumblr to send each other fan mail, but it soothed them emotionally when they were apart so sighed hearing talon steps knowing it was Sam.

"Good morning my sweet Jean, y-you look adorable in your apron as always bit is that pancakes I smell mon ami?" Sa asked.

"Qui as I wanted to cheer you up, you know?" Jean told him seeing him nod drinking coffee but was sitting at the table seeing pancakes putting maple syrup on them making Jean smirk shaking his head at his eagle's antics.

"Mmm good pancakes Jeanbug, you're magical and I hate when we're apart because I miss your cooking and your goodnight hugs." Sa told him.

Jean had put more pancakes in the fridge knowing Sam loved tnem plHe us it was like he was feeding him while he was gone seeing Sam eat joining him eating smirking because he knew his cooking was good, hearing Sam chuckle.

He just hoped that Jean would be okay but was seeing that he would be plus they could talk on Skype.


	5. TLC

It was Fall meaning Flu season so Jean and Sam were needing their shot because the flu turned them from their normal selves into drama kings so Jean was cal,ing Dr Pucci so Sam could get his shot to prevent him getting the flu making Sam sigh because he hated shots but pain in general making Jean understand so would help him out sneezing.

"Jean, you okay?" Sam asked him.

"Yes mon ami, don't freak." Jean replied.

Sam was unsure but knew his adorable Frenchman had the flu but trying to hide it from him because he didn't want to worry Sam.

"But you are sick, Jean!" Sam said placing a finger claw on Jean's head.

"Aw, you have a fever but you gotta rest, plus I'll make you tea and soup." Sam told him getting him to the couch grabbing a blanket seeing Jean fall down giggling but coughing and sneezing acting like a kid.

"Geez, the flu is doing an number on you." Sam told him.

Jean then sneezed on him making Sam anxious and the germs entered his system invading his system but he was ignoring it.

Right now all he cared about was getting Jean better.

* * *

After Jean felt a little better he saw that Sam was coming down with something guessing the eagle had caught his germs making him feel bad because they cared about each other so had gotten his flu shot so was feeling Sam who had a fever coming up making him worry seeing Sam shiver hugging him carrying him to bed tucking him in.

He was putting an ice pack on his blue feathered head which would help bring the fever down.

"Hey, it's okay I got you." Jean told him softly.

He was making him tea to help his throat making Sam underdtand sit up in bed drinking up feeling terrible.

He was humming a lullaby which was helping as Sam lay down as he needed his rest to get better so was leaving him be.

He was seeing it was late at night getting into pyjamas getting into bed seeing Sam sleep on his side like normal p,us needed a cuddle wrapping his arms around his eagle in a hug humming Soft Eagle which was helping.

The next day he was letting Sam rest to get better making tea among other things which was helping him.

They were helping out but was seeing Sam feel better.


	6. Being With Jean Again

_So, you Ojay with the weirdoes as you call them?_

Sam nodded, as it was late at night so he was sitting at his desk drinking coffee while talking to Jean on Skype since Jean was visiting family.

"Yes, but Janice is friendly with me Jeanbug." Sam told him.

_That's good mon ami, as you do need more friends or eagle ones but I shoukd be back in a few days, so just relax okay?_

Sam grinned as Jean made him happy, like Janice, giggling unaware that Jean could hear him stunned but happy his eagle friend was in a good mood, since he cared about him a lot.

Later that morning, Sam was making pancakes since normally, Jean normally made crepes for breakfadt so was humming to himself.

He knew he had to go to the studio, hoping things would go smooth today without too much craziness, leaving his apartment and getting in his car, driving off.

* * *

A few days later, Jean was back from visiting his family which made Sam happy, plus he had learnt he was going to Florida which surprised and excited the Frenchman, seeing the blue feathered male hug him making zJean get it because they were very close leaving the airport going to get breakfadt

"It's good to be back, eh?" Jean said, seeing Sam nod.

"Yep, things were hectic with Up Late with Piggy." Sam replied.

"I can guess, plus I heard what happened with Piggy's tail." Jean told him.

Sam nodded, remembering he had blown his top over that making Jean get it, knowing his eagle friend was working on his grumpiness, and making friends so it was working.

"Yes, but I'm proud that you're trying to not blow your top so much, from what Kermit told me plus you keep things classy and everybody in control." Jean said seeing Sam nod.

"Yep, but we're still friends right, Jeanbug?" Sam asked.

"Yes mon ami we always are." Jean said hugging him, which made him feel better and was drinking coffee so was talking about things.

At the studio, Kermit and the others were seeing Sam calmer and not grumpy guessing Jean was back, which was good because him being calm was good meaning they might be able to do some of the things that the eagle male sometimes got annoyed by, and was saw him drinking a latte.

"Yes, Jean is back from visiting family." Sam said to them.


	7. Making Amends After Being Mad

"Owww, my ear, it's so itchy and stuffed up! " Sam whined, rubbing his left ear with one of his finger claws, making Jean worry for his friend, knowing he loved music and wore headphones a lot especially at a certain studio making the Frenchman guess that was what was bothering his Friends's ears.

"I think that maybe, it's you headphones, mon ami amd maybe you shoukd stop wearing them, for a bit." Jean suggested

That made the blue feathered eagle male annoyed, as he liked music, but could see or feel Jean's point, whi,e the Frenchman was helping him clean out his ears, putting ear drops in making Sam wince, hoping Mighty didn't know.

"I'm pretty sure he would get it, Sammy but that's your little eagle friend, right?" Jean told him, seeing Sam nod making coffee for himself to wake himself up.

Jean hoped that his friend wasn't mad at him, because he knew that he coukdn't stop Sam from putting on headphones, but hoped he would make the right choice, being a mighty and awesome friend.

Sam noticed that Mighty had been on Skype last night, but had missed him, so typing something on his phone, making Jean grin but Sam chuckle about something making him curious, but a little jealous that his eagle friend was spending more time with Mighty.

* * *

"Wow, so Sam has an new friend, and you're happy but a little peanut butter and jealous, right?" Janice asked Jean, as he had asked for her help since she also knew Sam very well like he did.

"Yes, as he talks to him on Skype, they have private jokes and stuff, plus Sam got mad at me." Jean replied.

"Wait, he got mad at you, which is wrird because he likes you, considers you family." Janice said, surprising Jean, by what she just said guessing it was true, since Kermit had to,d him what Sam was like before they had met, so guHe essed he was like Sam's brother but human, instead of having feathers.

"He was mad, because I told him,that he couldn't wear his headphones, because his ears are bugging him again." Jean told her, making her get it, hoping she coukd mellow Sam, using her hippy charm.

She was seeing Sam in the break room, painting using his claws instead of a paintbrush, making Jean impressed, seeing what he was painting guessing he was regretting blowing his top, hugging him, despite nearly Getying paint on his jacket.

He could feel that Sam was shaky, and hugging him had began to calm him down, relieving Sam and the others, guessing he was upset about being mad at him.

"It's alright, as these things happen but Janice helped." Jean told him, seeing Sam nod.


End file.
